Rückkehr der Titanen
Rückkehr der Titanen ist die sechzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean ermitteln in einem vermutlichen Zombie-Fall. Ein Mann mit Amnesie stirbt und ersteht innerhalb von 24 Stunden wieder auf. Nachdem der Mann von der Göttin Artemis angegriffen wird, finden die Brüder heraus, dass der Mann kein Zombie sondern der Gott Prometheus ist. Handlung Ein Mann wird von einem Wagen angefahren und stirbt. Der Fahrer begeht Fahrerflucht. Am nächsten Morgen findet ein State Trooper die Leiche. Ein Adler macht sich bereits an der Leber des Opfers zu schaffen. Während der Trooper den Leichenfund meldet, heilen beim Opfer auf einmal die Verletzungen und er wird wieder lebendig. Als der Trooper wieder nach der vermeintlichen Leiche sehen will, ist diese verschwunden. Sam wird noch immer von blutigem Husten geplagt, doch er verbirgt es so gut er kann vor Dean. Dem fällt so langsam im Bunker die Decke auf den Kopf, weil Kevin noch nicht weiter gekommen ist mit der Übersetzung. Sam schiebt ihm einen Artikel über einen möglichen Zombie-Fall zu und die Brüder machen sich auf nach Montana. Während der Befragung des Troopers, bekommt dieser die Information, dass seine Zombie-Leiche von einem Bären angegriffen und getötet wurde und die Leiche nun in der Pathologie liegt. Da sie nun die Leiche haben, scheint für Dean die Sache vom Tisch zu sein, doch gerade als er Sam zum gehen überreden will, erwacht der tote Mann wieder zum Leben. Er kann sich nicht erklären, warum er wieder aufersteht, aber er sagt, dass es täglich mit ihm passiert. Er stellt sich als Shane vor und die Brüder nehmen ihn für weitere Tests mit zum Motel. Nachdem alle Tests auf Monster negativ ausgefallen sind, fragen die Winchesters Shane weiter aus. Er sagt, dass er sich, nachdem er in eine Lawine gekommen ist, an nichts mehr erinnern kann, er aber täglich stirbt und einige Stunden später wieder lebendig wird. Deswegen hat er sich in einer entlegenen Berghütte niedergelassen. Während Shane sich frisch macht, reden die Brüder und vermuten, dass Shane vielleicht Opfer eines Fluchs sein könnte. Sie quartieren ihn in einem zweiten Zimmer unter. Dort bekommt er abends überraschend Besuch von einer Frau, die ihn kennt, ihm aber nicht wohlgesonnen ist. Er kann ihren Angriff abwehren und sie verschwindet wieder. Seine übermenschlichen Kräfte werfen bei den Brüdern weitere Fragen auf. Shane kann ihnen bei der Beantwortung jedoch nicht weiterhelfen, weil er wieder stirbt. Am nächsten Morgen taucht eine Frau namens Hayley mit ihrem Sohn Oliver auf und fragt nach Shanes Leiche. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Oliver Shanes Sohn ist. Hayley hat Shane während der Lawine kennengelernt. Sie hatten einen Onenightstand. Dabei erlitt Shane einen Herzinfarkt, wachte aber wieder auf, als Hayley ihn im Leichenschauhaus identifizieren sollte. Das hat sie verschreckt und als sie dann aber Oliver bekommen hatte, hat sie einen Privatdetektiv auf Shane angesetzt und ihn bis zu den Brüdern verfolgt. Shane ist derweil wieder zu sich gekommen und findet Hayley mit den Brüdern redend vor. Während sie ihm Oliver vorstellt und Vater und Sohn sich näher kennen lernen, findet Sam endlich etwas heraus. Er geht davon aus, dass Shane der aus der griechischen Mythologie stammende Titan Prometheus ist, der den Menschen das Feuer des Olymp gebracht hat und dafür von Zeus mit dem Fluch belegt wurde, wieder und wieder zu sterben. Die Frau, die Shane angegriffen hat, halten sie für Artemis, eine Tochter von Zeus. Die Waffe, mit der sie Shane angegriffen hat, kann Unsterbliche töten. Als sie Shane davon erzählen, will dieser sofort so weit weg von Hayley und seinem Sohn wie möglich, um die beiden zu schützen, doch die Winchesters wollen ihm helfen, den Fluch von Zeus zu brechen, doch dafür brauchen sie Informationen aus der "Men of letters"-Bücherei. Hayley kommt mit dem schwer verletzten Oliver vom Spielplatz. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Junge unter dem gleichen Fluch leidet. Sie fahren zurück nach Kansas, wo Sam sofort mit der Recherche beginnt, während Dean Hayley über Shanes wahre Identität ins Bild setzt. Sam findet heraus, wie man Zeus beschwören kann, dafür benötigt man Fulgurit, ein Gestein, in das der Blitz eingeschlagen hat, und den Knochen eines Zeus-Anhängers. Man kann Zeus mit einem Ast eines Baumes töten, in den der Blitz eingeschlagen hat. Sie teilen sich auf, um die benötigten Sachen zu besorgen. Etwas später treffen sie sich in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle und es gelingt ihnen Zeus zu beschwören. Dieser zeigt sich alles andere als kooperativ. Er bietet jedoch an zu helfen, wenn sie ihn aus der Falle lassen. Die Winchesters gehen nicht darauf ein. Als sie gehen wollen, kann Hayley nicht anders, als den griechischen Göttervater doch zu befreien, damit er den Fluch von ihrem Sohn nimmt. Aber Zeus hatte nie vor, das zu tun. Er will Prometheus/Shane weiter leiden sehen. Er schleudert ihn und die Brüder durch den Raum. Als Sam und Dean Zeus angreifen wollen, taucht Artemis auf und die Brüder fliegen erneut durch den Raum. Artemis führt die beiden auf Zeus Befehl weg, um sie zu töten, während der Göttervater Prometheus vor den Augen von Hayley und Oliver foltert. Sam kann Artemis ins Gewissen reden. Zusammen treten sie Zeus gegenüber. Artemis meint zu ihrem Vater, dass er mit dem Kind zu weit gegangen sei. Zeus entgegnet, dass er das nur machen würde, weil Prometheus schuld sei, dass die Menschen die griechischen Götter vergessen haben. Sie sei seine Tochter und habe ihm zu gehorchen. Artemis meint, er wäre mal ihr Vater gewesen und verschießt einen Pfeil. Zeus benutzt Prometheus als Schutzschild. Der Titan ist jedoch so clever und drückt den ihn getroffenen Pfeil weiter in sich hinein, bis er auch in Zeus eindringt. Beide sterben. Artemis nimmt den Leichnam ihres Vaters an sich und verschwindet mit ihm. Die Brüder verbrennen Prometheus ehrenhaft. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Kansas meint Sam zu Dean, dass es vielleicht naiv war von ihm zu glauben, dass er die Prüfungen unbeschadet übersteht. Dean will davon nichts hören. Er meint, dass Sam als alter Mann an einem Herzinfarkt oder ähnlichem sterben wird. Als Dean später wieder in seinem Zimmer ist, betet er zu Castiel, dass dieser bitte ein Auge auf Sam haben soll, da Dean weiß, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Zeus *Prometheus *Artemis *Oliver *Hayley Vorkommende Wesen *Gottheit Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Remember The Titans (Erinnere dich an die Titanen) *'Spanisch:' Acuérdate de los Titanes (Erinnere dich an die Titanen) *'Französisch:' Le Choc des Titans (Kampf der Titanen) *'Italienisch:' Ricorda i Titani (Erinnere dich an die Titanen) *'Portugiesisch:' Lembre-se Dos Titãs (Erinnere dich an die Titanen) *'Ungarisch:' Emlékezz a titánokra! (Erinnere dich an die Titanen!) *'Finnisch:' Titaanien taistelu (Kampf der Titanen) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig